


One Trip Can Last A Lifetime

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: Cotton Candy Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, For Makoto's Birthday, Let me know if you catch my other fandom reference, M/M, Mentions of RinHaru, Mostly Fluff, Popsicle Shenanigans, Quickies, Vacation-ish fic, british columbia setting, they go hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: One-shot for Makoto's Birthday: They say one trip can last a lifetime, but until you experience one like it, you can never really understand what people mean.Makoto get's a placement in British Columbia but it means that Kisumi and him will be separated for two years? Story about Kisumi, Rin, and Haru visiting Makoto out in BC - the lifelong memories, and all the fluffiness that happens along the way.





	One Trip Can Last A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Vancouver and Whistler visiting my roommate and started writing this there, so that’s why the setting and some of the activities are rather particular and descriptive. This is maybe a little fluffier than my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS I’m aware Whistler village is NOT where the 2010 Olympic pools were, I took some creative liberties there for the story XD
> 
> PPS Let me know if you catch my reference to another fandom XD

Kisumi was running and launching himself into Makoto’s arms the minute they made eye contact at the Vancouver International Airport. It had only been a month and a half, but being separated from his boyfriend had been lonelier than he could have ever anticipated; and with Haru and Rin traveling for competitions and Asahi and Ikuya busy with exams, he was spending way more time alone than he was accustomed to.

Makoto accepted the loving embrace with enthusiasm, picking up his sweet and spinning him around several times before setting him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. The cotton candy prince couldn’t help but smile brightly against the warmth.

Rin and Haru followed hand in hand soon after, far less keen on sprinting towards their friend after the long, cramp-inducing trip. No matter how many times they flew to North America, they could never get used to that 10+hour flight, especially since this time they’d been forced to stay awake with an overly excited Kisumi.

“Welcome to Vancouver!” was all Makoto could think to say, far too excited to finally have some familiar faces around to think of something more timely; but he still managed to flash one of his signature blinding grins.

“Welcome back is more like it!” Rin laughed out. Haru and he had been in the city a little over 3 months ago for a competition, but at that point Makoto had still been in Tokyo.

Kisumi clung to Makoto’s arm like a bird on a branch in a windstorm from baggage claim all the way to the car, and insisted on holding one of Makoto’s hands whenever it was safe while he was driving. Apparently his deprivation of affection had reached its peak.

The drive from the airport to the house Makoto was staying in wasn’t far, but he used the time to ask how their flight was and if they had anything in particular they wanted to do while they visited. Glares slammed into Kisumi’s head as Haru explained their lack of sleep, looking just about ready to whack Kisumi off side the head with his bag. Rin jumped in to suggest they visit the old Olympic village when they got the chance before quickly changing topics by asking how Makoto was adjusting to living in Canada and how his prep was going for his exchange placement.

Makoto had opted to take English and Teaching in University and had finished his degree in record time. His remarkable social skills and natural ability to interact comfortably with both children and their parents had meant finding a job had been much easier than anticipated despite his lack of experience, and he’d been teaching and acting as the swimming coach at a local elementary school for a little over a year.

Close to the end of the term, a superior had approached him with the opportunity to participate in an exchange overseas; they had an instructor from Canada looking to swap with a teacher for her 3rd grade class. It was rare for new faculty members to be offered positions abroad, so when he mentioned the offer to Kisumi the pink-hair man had been thrilled for him, even if it was for two years.

Kisumi had finally worked up the courage to ask Makoto out after their last year of high school, soon after Rin and Haru had opened up to their friends about their relationship, and they had been dating ever since. They had already started discussing future plans, moving in together, getting a kitten or a puppy, and starting their adult lives together. Regardless, Kisumi had shown nothing but support when Makoto had suggested he was considering accepting the position, and so here he was halfway across the world. Being offered the opportunity to teach abroad for two years had also meant his boyfriend and best friends had the perfect excuse to finally take a vacation to come visit.

The teacher he was exchanging with had a fairly large western home in the suburbs. So big in fact, that if he didn’t have their golden retriever Scout around to keep him company the size might have been unnerving for a single adult. He hoped she and her husband would be okay living in his small condo back in Tokyo. They seemed happy and excited when he had spoken to them over Skype the previous evening, so hopefully everything was fine. The Canadian couple were thrilled to hear Kisumi and his friends would be coming down to visit him, and insisted on having them stay at the house, which Makoto had been surprised by, but extremely appreciative of. It was just another testament to how open and accepting they were.

Their flight had flown in late in the evening, and after an intrusive growl from Rin’s stomach as they talked the only real thing on anyone’s mind was a late night dinner. So after dropping off their luggage in the front foyer with the promise of unpacking later they quickly started scrolling through food options on Makoto’s laptop. It was well past 10:30pm local time by that point, and on a Sunday the only places open late seemed to be knock-off Chinese takeout and a few local pizza joints, and everyone agreed pizza was the preferred option. 

Delivery to the house was the only real choice considering no one was prepared to get back in the car after such a long day. Luckily, the wait gave them time to at least drag their luggage to the appropriate rooms~ Rin and Haru to the guest bedroom on the second floor to the left, and Kisumi joining Makoto in his room on the main floor by the kitchen.

They would have started to unpack, but Scout had been so excited to see so many people that he had trouble deciding who he wanted attention from. He ran from room to room between all the new people to get a good sniff and cuddle effectively preventing anyone from being productive. The adorable distraction kept them occupied long enough for the pizza delivery to seem almost immediate, so when the doorbell rang the delivery driver was met with a startling amount of excited shouts.

They ended up talking long into the night, Haru and Rin humbly mentioning their recent competition achievements and told stories about crazy teammates while Kisumi boasted about his sales success and complained about his program. Marketing was a much more difficult degree than he had anticipated.

By the time they had caught up, the whole group was almost passing out on the sofas in the living room, even Scout had quieted down and was snoozing soundly at Makoto’s feet. Kisumi slowly curled into Makoto, yawning dramatically and snuggling in closer as Rin tiredly finished his last story of the evening. Haru had already accepted that it was time to go to bed, and was lying on the sofa, head resting in Rin’s lap half asleep while the redhead played with his hair.

Makoto yawned and stretched his arms above his head, before dropping one around Kisumi’s waist, using the leverage to gently stand them both up off the couch. It was a clear a signal as any that it was time to head off to bed, so with mumbled goodnights the group dragged themselves to their respective rooms.

Stripping off their travelled clothes, both pairs curled up into the warm covers. Too tired to speak, a single peck on the nose for Kisumi, and a kiss on the forehead for Haru, were the only exchanges made before the house fell silent with sleep.

 

* * *

 

Makoto should have figured that suggesting to visit the old Olympic village while they were in Whistler was just a guise for getting to swim in a giant pool. So he really shouldn’t have been surprised when both Rin and Haru took off running as soon as the aquatic centre was in view.

He could only laugh as he watched them practically launch themselves through the entryway. They would probably need to give them at least a few hours in the pool just to get the race adrenaline out of their system, if not all day. It wasn’t the first time the two had swam in the stadium, they were on the national team after all, so he trusted them to be able to make their way back to the main village when they were tuckered out.

He would never say it to their faces, but he was also glad he was getting some time alone with Kisumi. Their time apart had been draining, and made the important role the pink-haired man played in his life all the more clear. He had decided he was going to make the most out of this visit, even if they only had a limited amount of time. He would have to be sure to talk to Rin and Haru for help planning something~

The pair wandered around the Whistler village window shopping and popping in and out of the local sweet shops, making sure to take samples of the sugary treats whenever possible. There were plenty of shops that could be found at local malls, but there were a few that were unique to the village alone that they decided to have a closer look at.

As they were passing through an old ski shop, Kisumi noticed a rack of vintage Whistler crew neck sweaters, and quickly went over to pull the navy fabric over his unruly pink locks. The vintage red lettering and embroidered mountains stitched into the soft fabric looked like the perfect ski chalet attire despite the summer heat, and with the help of his puppy dog stare Kisumi managed to convince Makoto they should buy the matching pullovers.

Leaving the store with a purchase that would make Rin’s romantic heart flush and Haru’s picky nose crinkle, they made there way towards one of the excursion shops. Once the school year started he wasn’t going to have a ton of free time to go out and explore, so Makoto figured now was a good an opportunity as any to do something touristy.

The weather was sunny but surprisingly not blazing hot, a rarity for Whistler this time of year, so the pair decided to take advantage of the temperature and attempt the treetop ropes course offered a little higher up the mountain.

A decision that turned out to be easier said than done… The course was _a lot_ more challenging than they anticipated, and if they weren’t both still in good shape they probably wouldn't have been able to even finish the trek.

“If I never see another rope in my life… it’ll be too soon” Kisumi exclaimed dramatically, feigning exhaustion to collapse against Makoto- almost making the taller man actually fall in the process.

“Oh stop it, it was basically your idea” Makoto laughed, trying to make the pink-haired actor stand.

“I didn’t think I’d actually have to… you know… try?” Makoto was playfully rolling his eyes at that point, waving his phone in his whining boyfriend’s face as a video of the pink-haired vixen played. The Tarzan holler that left his mouth as he swung on a rope swing towards a cargo net clearly audible.

“Oh c’mon you had great time, if you stop crawli-” but before he finished his statement Kisumi had ‘suddenly regained’ all his stamina and was running towards an old-fashioned sweets shop. Moments like this, when his emerald eyes warmed with delight as he watched the pure joy wash across Kisumi’s face at the site of cotton candy, reminded him there were other reasons besides his bubble-gum hair that had him sometimes referring to the man as “his sweet”.

[No, the fact that he has (on multiple occasion) realized just how sweet the cotton-candy prince’s lips tasted was NOT part of it… or a least a major part of it...] 

Makoto wouldn’t admit it now, but he was decently tired from the trekking they had done despite his usual stamina. Swinging log bridges, skinny cables, zip-lines, and the litany of other ridiculous suspended obstacles were enough of a struggle without a fear of heights, let alone with one. Needless to say, he needed a break if he could get one. 

In a last ditch effort to get his excitable sweetheart to sit down for more than 5 minutes, Makoto offered to purchase a large spool of cotton candy on the condition that they would go back to the arena and watch Rin and Haru swim for a bit. While juvenile, the bribe worked well enough and he was finally able to take a load off his feet as they sat up away from the growing crowd in the upper edge of the seating. There was something nostalgic about sitting up in the bleachers watching their friends glide through the water, the sensation leaving a gentle smile on the brunets face.

Reaching over to pluck a small tuff of sugar from the spool, Makoto was surprised to have it quickly pulled from his reach. A playful glint dancing in Kisumi’s eyes as he laughed at Mako’s baffled expression ~ and another failed attempt to grab some of the spun sugar left an adorable pout on his boyfriend’s face. Kisumi would like to say he felt bad teasing, but who was he kidding, Makoto was just too cute for his own good. 

“Okay okay fine, you can have a little bit” Kisumi said mischievously, pulling off a piece from the spool and holding it out in front of Makoto’s lips.

A bright smile flashed across Makoto’s face as he moved to take the sugar from his boyfriend’s hand. “Thank yo-” but once again the tuff was pulled away. He was about to whine out a complaint but his protest caught in his throat, a sunny blush colouring his cheeks. A devious smirk crossed the vixen’s face as he placed the sugar gently between his lips, turning to face Makoto with a slight tilt of his head.

The blush on his face deepened as Kisumi leaned a little closer, clearly expecting Makoto to take the candy from him, and darkened even further after he glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention before giving in and leaning to take the tuff. But at the last minute Kisumi’s tongue flicked out to pull the sugar into his mouth leaving their lips to press flush together, using the gasp drawn from Makoto’s lips as an opportunity to slide his sugar-coated tongue into his mouth. The sweetness mixed with the soft, supple texture of his boyfriend’s lips short-circuited Makoto’s senses. It had been far too long since they shared a real kiss and the shock was enough to have his eyes fluttering shut, momentarily forgetting they were in public as he pressed forward to deepen the kiss.

A cheer from the crowd below brought him back to reality and he jolted backwards, the overwhelming kiss leaving Makoto a sputtering mess as his hands came up to cover his heated face. Kisumi couldn’t help but double over with the laugher bubbling up from the base of his stomach.

It took longer than Makoto cared to admit for the blush to leave his cheeks, Kisumi having to let him take a bite right off the spool to coerce him into uncovering his face. It was then they finally noticed just how large the crowd below them had grown.

It looked like one of the more excitable fans had called a local news station to let them know that two international gold medalists were racing at the old arena. In response they had brought an entire camera crew down hoping to secure an impromptu interview with them. Of course, considering the tabloid magazines a few members of the crowd were holding, it was also possible the commotion was at least in part due to the rumours of them being “more than friends” picking up again…

“Their coach should really just give this act up and let them tell the press that they’ve been together for years.” Makoto sighed out. Kisumi could only nod in agreement with an empathetic grimace.

Even the usually stoic Haru was starting to get annoyed with the secrecy. Sometimes you just want to hold your significant other’s hand in public without having to worry about the paparazzi having a field day. The stigma behind being gay in international sports had pretty much calmed down by this point thanks to those two skaters, and it was obvious to anyone paying attention that they were together.

Makoto used to get really nervous when stuff like this happened, but the gold medalists had become experts in diversion and avoidance, usually dropping small hints while using a new sponsorship deal to draw attention away from their personal lives. The possibility of the two secretly being together had attracted a wider fan-base too, so their coach generally let the small hints slide.

This little act generally meant Rin actually enjoyed talking to the press because it gave him the opportunity to tease Haru without immediate repercussions, so Kisumi and Makoto knew leaving ahead of them would be easier than sticking around. If this was anything like the last interview, their friends were going to take a while (even if Haru was going to vehemently protest the entire ordeal).

Makoto knew of a nice boardwalk within driving distance that they could visit to kill some time anyways, so after sending a quick text to Rin letting him know where they were headed (he was the one most likely to check his phone), they made their way to the beach. One of the nice things about being placed on the Canadian coast was that he was never that far from a body of water, something he would have missed had he been teaching somewhere in the Parries. His fear of the ocean had prevented him from fully appreciating the view while he lived at home, but over time he had come to miss it after being surrounded by nothing but buildings in Tokyo. He was glad the water was giving him one less thing to feel homesick about.

They walked along the water slowly, enjoying the feeling of sand on their bare feet as the waves gently lapped at the shoreline, pausing on several occasions to set up and take some “aesthetic” photos for Kisumi’s Instagram and for their Facebook’s. Kisumi was about to take a selfie as he kissed Makoto’s cheek when a friendly couple that was passing by walked up and offered to take their picture. They gladly accepted the offer despite their surprise, taking one action shot midair as they jumped excitedly, and another cute one with Kisumi kissing Makoto’s cheek~ the typical blush flushing the brunet’s face.

They thanked the couple warmly when they left as they exchanged knowing looks before checking the shots, both men unable to prevent the smile that graced their faces from the subtle, but accepting gesture. The response was enough to encourage Kisumi to interlace his fingers with Makoto’s as they walked the rest of the way down the boardwalk.

“Is it just me or did it actually get even hotter?” Kisumi complained, fanning himself with his free hand before quickly pulling his V-neck over his head and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
“I mean, we’re in direct sunlight now sweetheart, and you wore your black t-shirt even though I told you not to.” Makoto said with a laugh as he pulled off his own. But Kisumi was right, the temperature had probably gone up another 5 degrees since they reached the beach and they (stupidly) hadn’t worn their swim trunks.

“There’s an ice cream shop at the opposite side of the boardwalk if you want some, but we’d be passing our car and stuff?”

“mmmmnah it’s not worth the effo- oh hey look!” and he was running off again. For someone who claimed to hate putting effort into things he sure liked running when it suited him. But Makoto could see where his boyfriend was probably running off to, a popsicle cart a little further down had just put up it’s colourful umbrella. So, abet much more slowly, he made his way over to the colourful chest freezer on wheels as he pulled out his wallet.

“Two please, umm, I’ll take an orange creamsicle and he’ll grab one of the ch-“

“I’ll take one of the Itzakadoozie pops!!” Kisumi chimed in quickly before Makoto could order his regular chocolate-dipped strawberry popsicle.

“I’m sorry a what??” Makoto having literally no idea what Kisumi could be referring to.

The vender just laughed at Makoto’s expression as he pulled out a long twisted mango, pineapple, passion fruit, and peach flavoured popsicle, with an orange centre wrapped in strands of green, yellow, and red. Kisumi laughed too, plastering a completely unconvincing innocent smile on his face when Makoto tilted his head in sheer confusion.

He took the twisted treat with glee and immediately started to rip it open, enjoying the mix of tropical flavours as a chill ran through his body. Makoto watched Kisumi curiously as he handed the appropriate change to the vender, his pink-haired prince had acquired Nagisa’s undying obsession with anything strawberry-flavoured, so the choice was a strange one.

Taking a seat on the same side of a nearby picnic table a little ways away from the late afternoon crowds, Makoto waited patiently for an explanation but it seemed like he wasn’t going to get one. Rather, a delicate smirk was resting on Kisumi’s face as he licked at the tip of the popsicle. Makoto knew this look and had learned to interpret it as nothing but trouble, and if the boy’s earlier mischief was anything to go off of, it was probably best to pay attention.

“You know-” Kisumi began before taking a long slow lick up the side of his treat “you’re going to eventually have to cave and let me pay for our snacks at some point.”

Makoto audibly gulped before speaking, he couldn’t help but feel a little distracted by the sight. Typically his head wasn’t this far in the gutter, but it was hard not to notice the action when his boyfriend was shirtless and holding an _interestingly_ shaped snack.

“We’ve had this conversation ba – babe… I li- like paying for it.” Makoto couldn’t help but stutter through his response, his pink-haired vixen was keeping his typical attentive eye contact as Makoto spoke, but the slurping sounds that kept filling the air between his words as Kisumi lapped at his popsicle couldn’t have sounded any more lewd.

“Yeah but, at this point does it _really_ matter whose wallet the change comes out of?” Kisumi batted his feminine lashes while he spoke, never moving the tip of the popsicle far from his lips.

“It does mat-” Makoto completely stopped his sentence this time, mouth slightly agape as he watched his boyfriend wrap his lips around the tip of the popsicle and continue to slurp as he slide it in and out of his mouth.

The brunet could feel his face heat and his heart start to race from the sight, now that he was forced to think about it he realized just how long it had been since he’d held him. A quiet groan escaped his throat before he quelled it, begging his boyfriend for some sympathy despite knowing it was futile.

“Okay, _c’mon you know I love you_ but you’re doing this on purpose, give me a break _please_ babe we’re in public.”

Kisumi hummed questioningly around the treat in a manner that just barely shied away from being a moan, the sound echoing in Makoto’s ears before the popsicle made an audible pop as the vixen slid it out of his mouth, licking his red- tinged lips before speaking-

“I had no _idea_ what you could _possibly_ be talking about.” Feigning innocence had always been a talent of the pink-haired prince, but the slight drop in his tone of voice and blown out irises easily gave away his intentions. The will power it was requiring to not drag him into a heated kiss was going to fail quickly at this rate, he needed to stop this teasing or Makoto would be dragging him back to the house immediately.

Kisumi could see just how flustered his boyfriend was getting, which had obviously been his intention the whole time. Honestly, the fact that he hadn’t tried anything yesterday when they went to bed was a little irritating, even if he was exhausted. A month and a half apart and he was expected to control himself when his sexyass boyfriend was sitting in front of him shirtless looking delicious? Not possible.

Kisumi dragged his eyes along every chiselled muscle in sight knowing full well Makoto was watching him before leaning in slowly and gently tilting the popsicle to just barely tap the brunet’s lips. Suddenly, Kisumi let the remainder of the popsicle drop to the ground before moving to press a hard, quick kiss against Makoto’s lips.

Stunned, Makoto looked at the popsicle in the sand then around them to see if anyone had noticed the bold gesture before meeting Kisumi’s gaze, their faces much closer than before. The pink-haired vixen was faking a frown as he spoke just loud enough for Makoto to hear-

“ _Oh no, I dropped it… can you get me another one, or maybe give me something else to suc- ”_ Makoto quickly brought his hands up to silence the lust-filled sentiment that was about to slip from his boyfriend’s lips, he was sure his face was glowing red at this point.

“That’s it-” he ground out, just barely in control of his own actions “we’re going back, now.” A fire practically lit up in Kisumi’s darkened eyes, the tone of Makoto’s voice sending a shiver through his entire body. _Finally._

The younger was standing and pulling Kisumi back towards the car before he even realized what was happening, and once they were seated the brunet started the engine and tossed his phone sideways, telling Kisumi to start typing. They pulled out of the parking lot and sped back towards the house as Makoto told Kisumi exactly what to text Rin.

“Tell him you know of this amazing Italian restaurant right at the edge of the water about a 10 minute cab ride from where they are. Send him the Google maps link I have open. Let him know a super sweet elderly couple owns it, and that they serve ‘catch of the day’ specials for couples that include tiramisu for dessert and a glass of champagne. The food is Instagramable for their page, and the place is quaint and romantic so no news reporters will bug them there.”

“And _why_ am I doing this exactly??” Kisumi couldn't help but ask with a knowing smirk, wondering how his typically more 'subtle' boyfriend might explain.

“There’s no way Rin’s going to turn down something that perfect, it’s just romantic enough for him to post an unclear Instagram post for the fans, the dessert isn’t too sweet, he gets a nice expensive drink for a good price AND the food is perfect for Haru…. And there’s no way the wait time is under an hour at this time of day.” Makoto emphasised the end of his statement with a wink and for possibly the first time in their relationship Kisumi felt a blush slightly tinge his cheeks. This flirty, controlling side of Makoto should have come out way sooner~ who knew all it would take was some time apart. 

They were just about through the front door when Rin texted back excitedly thanking them for the recommendation, saying that he’ll “see them later”, and that was all the confirmation Makoto needed as he lobbed his phone onto the couch from the doorway.

Quickly grabbing Kisumi’s hand he pulled them towards their bedroom and they were stripping the minute the door was closed. Apparently Makoto had learned a thing or two from Haru as the remainder of his clothes were haphazardly thrown to the ground before Kisumi had even managed to get his belt off.

“Here, let me help you with that-” Makoto stated quickly before nudging Kisumi back towards the bed. The vixen easily let his boyfriend take control, loving the needy lust filled gaze he was getting as he moved back towards the pillows.

“Someone’s excited~” Kisumi purred, motioning to Makoto’s already weeping member as his shorts and boxers were slid off his hips, the feeling of Makoto’s hands running against his heated skin sending another shiver down his spine.

“As long as I’m not the only one~” Makoto quipped back, giving a clean lick up Kisumi’s equally excited member before quickly climbing up to tower over him.

“God you’re gorgeous starring up at me like that, I missed you so much.” Makoto emphasized the statement with a kiss atop Kisumi’s cotton candy locks. As anxious as he was to feel those satin lips moving against his, Makoto was still able to pause and admire the lithe body beneath him. Gently caressing his lovers face before running his fingers down his neck, across his collarbone, down over his chest, and along his abs. It wasn’t uncommon for Kisumi to tease him about his body-worshiping tendencies, but he didn’t think he’d have the patience today.

“ _Mmmm I missed you too_ ” Kisumi moaned out, arching into every touch he was offered. “But how about you show me just how much~” And with that he was pulling Makoto down for a passionate kiss, finally being allowed to openly revel in the feeling of their lips moving together.

Makoto groaned into the kiss, it had been way too long since had felt this body move against his, and the needy feeling deep within his gut had him swirling their tongues together in a heartbeat. He could feel Kisumi’s hands running all across his back before his arms moved to wrap around his neck to pull them closer. 

The fire this pink-haired prince could light in his chest was overwhelming, and if he didn't do something to release some of the heat building up in his body soon he was sure he might just burst. He couldn't remember a time when he wanted to be inside someone this badly.

Makoto pulled back ever so slightly, Kisumi arching up to chase his lips, then quickly pressing open-mouth kisses down the brunet’s throat when they were out of reach.

“I would _love_ to - _ah-_ tease you as much as you teased me today, but _fuck_ you ran every last drop of patience I had dry.” Makoto explained as Kisumi gently bit the dip between his neck and shoulder, voice raspy with lust.

“You can make love to me all you want later, right now I need you as quick as possible~” the vixen's voice was dripping with lust as he emphasized the statement with a firm roll of his hips, drawing a gasp from the younger. Leave it to him to state exactly what Makoto was thinking.

But Makoto didn’t respond fast enough for Kisumi’s liking, so before he could stall them any longer Kisumi was spinning them over to straddle Makoto’s waist as he reached back to start stretching himself out.

Makoto could feel himself getting even harder at the spectacle in front of him, he almost felt like he was in a trance as a lust-filled haze clouded his vision. Watching his lover work himself open on top of him was potentially the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

“Show me what you’re doing~” the younger pleaded, Kisumi unable to hide the excited shock on his face as he felt his dick throb in response. Who was this incubus that had replaced his usually gentle boyfriend, and could he stick around for a bit longer.

Kisumi quickly shifted to spin himself around, leaning over to give Makoto a clean view of his ass as his now three fingers continued to slide in and out of his hole. Another wanton groan escaping Makoto lips before grabbing his lovers hips to pull them towards him. The feeling of his lovers tongue lapping at his entrance drawing a shout from the pink-haired prince before he moved to rock back against the talented muscle inside him.

“Guess - _mmmm-_ we wont – _oh fuck-_ be needing lube~” he said quickly, moving to suck the deliciously hard treat in front of him like he had the frozen treat earlier. They were moving so much faster than usual and it was _fantastic_ , the pain from his fingers completely gone as the tension began to build in his gut.

Unable to wait any longer, Makoto laid back and gave a swift slap to his lover’s ass; a move that had made him uncomfortable ages ago. But, as was evident by the appreciative moan that vibrated up his dick, was always greatly appreciated by the vixen on top of him. It also worked as an excellent way to stutter Kisumi’s movements so he could spin him back around to face him.

Their lips crashed together again as Kisumi reciprocated the slap with a bite to Makoto’s bottom lip. The younger would have protested but he was too far gone to care and Kisumi had decided that was the perfect time to line himself up with Makoto’s cock and practically slam himself down. The movement had both men shouting the other’s names as the vixen quickly started to practically bounce up and down riding his lover’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ you feel so – _ah_ \- you feel so good babe.” Makoto stuttered out, moving to grasp his lover’s hips to pull him down even harder, driving them closer towards the finish they both desperately needed. But the pressure still wasn’t enough so in one swift movement Makoto had flipped Kisumi onto his back and was driving into him at an unrelenting pace, leaving the older a blissed out mess beneath him.

Makoto was so close but he wanted them to come together. He shifted his position ever so slightly to wrap his hand firmly around his lover’s weeping dick and slid it in time with his hips. And suddenly their orgasms were hitting them like a truck. Their vision went white as all the bottled up lust that had been filling Makoto’s body spilled out with a shout and a religious repetition of his boyfriend’s name. He could vaguely feel Kisumi biting into his shoulder to stifle his own cry as he raked his nails along Makoto’s back, but he was on too much of a high for it to be painful.

They collapsed on the bed together, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath, Makoto pulling Kisumi into a loving embrace.

“That… that was amazing.” Makoto huffed out, laughing about the events that had just transpired as he nuzzled the mused locks on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Apparently I need to get you all hot and flustered a lot more often” Kisumi joked back, squirming as Makoto tickled his sides as a punishment.

“Hmmm, what did I do to deserve you?” Makoto almost whispered out, possibly not fully aware he said the sentiment out loud. Kisumi could feel his heart swell in response; he could say the same thing.

“Yeah, I love you too.” He responded instead, shifting to press a loving kiss against drowsy lips. 

“Mmmwe should probably try and make dinner at some point… but I’m so sleepy.” Kisumi couldn’t help but laugh, the whole situation seemed so domestic and as if on cue, Scout appeared outside the door whining to be let into the room.

Despite the slight pain starting to ease its way into the base of his spine, Kisumi moved to open the door and let the excitable pup in. Though, luckily enough, he seemed to feel the mood and waited for Kisumi to climb back into his spot before jumping up to lay at the end of the bed peacefully. 

“I can set my alarm for an hour or so from now, since _I_ didn’t chuck my phone at a sofa. How about we take a nap.” Kisumi could already tell that it was eventually going to be a yes by the groggy way Makoto gazed at him, but it might take some negotiating. 

“But we need to take a shower” Makoto weakly protested, sleep already washing over him.

“We can shower later, and then I can make us something for dinner. I saw some leftover rice, vegetables, and eggs in the fridge, I’ll just throw together some of those teriyaki mushroom and egg fried rice bowls you love.”

“God you’re perfect, never leave me okay? ” Makoto hummed out, pulling Kisumi in closer for a tight embrace, the latter feeling his second blush of the day colouring his cheeks. He wasn’t sure what his voice might sound like if he spoke right now, so he just nodded in response before moving to set an alarm.

All the nights plans could wait, for now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

The two weeks the boys were visiting flew by, and before anyone had really noticed they only had two days left until they had to hop on a plane back home. The weather had been pretty toasty, so they had spent a lot of the time either indoors shopping and visiting aquariums and museums, or on a beach to keep themselves cool. But, they had gotten lucky and it had finally rained the previous day, meaning today the weather was finally conducive for hiking up St. Mark’s Summit.

Luckily Makoto had reminded everyone to pack appropriate hiking shoes before they left Tokyo, and the couple he was exchanging with kept a few extra daypacks around for their relatives - so everyone was able to pack a small lunch and a ton of water for the 4-6 hour hike to the view point. Scout had wanted to tag along too, but Makoto wasn’t sure if he was used to long hikes so they had to leave him home.

They got to the base of the mountain in between rushes so there wouldn’t be too much foot traffic on the trail as they made their ascent. It was clear everyone was excited to reach the peak despite Makoto’s warning that it wasn’t going to be an easy trek. He had completed the hike earlier in the summer with a local guide to get a feel for the area and knew how tiring the day was going to be. 

They had already agreed that this was going to be a casual climb, even if Rin and Haru had wanted to race to the top, so Makoto had brought along a book for identifying local trees and plants. After making their way up the base of the mountain that was predominately grasses, they reached the official start of the trail surrounded by towering redwoods and rich green doulas fir and spruce trees.

About a half an hour into the hike the group’s energy was still at its peak. But when they came across a small waterfall they opted to take a break to drink some water and shoot some photos for Instagram using the DSLR camera Rin had brought along.

Kisumi had made fun of Makoto for wanting to bring a book on a hike, and as they walked away from the falls he began to tease him for not pulling it out yet ~ but it ended up being pretty useful. As it turned out, the climate at this altitude was suitable for berry growth, and about an hour later they came across a large patch of berries that Makoto was able to safely identify for the group to eat fresh off the bush. 

Of course, Rin took the opportunity to snap even more cute photos, making sure to catch Makoto popping a wild blueberry into Kisumi’s mouth before taking some photos of Haru picking wild blackberries. Then Makoto took a personal photo for the two of them (mostly Rin) as they feed each other said berries.

By hour four the moral of the group had started to die down, the trail had gotten a lot steeper and the switchbacks were literally starting to drive Rin nuts.

“I no longer support the idea of a hike… I take my comment back... How many more of these _stupid_ turns do we have left?” 

“Ahaha, I tried to tell you not to run up the last trail. There’s like 3, maybe 4 left, then we have to do some minor rock climbing and we’re basically there.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say _rock climbing_?!” Rin’s face blanched, there was no way he had the energy left to scale a wall. Kisumi couldn't help but snap a photo of his exasperated face with his phone before chiming in-

“ _Relax_ you really think _this scaredy cat_ can actually climb a wall? I’m surprised he can even stand at the viewpoint.” He stated winking in the direction of his boyfriend. “I saw a photo of the ‘wall’ yesterday, it’s just a bunch of rocks on like a 65 degree angle and it’ll take you 20 seconds to climb, you’ll be fine Mr. Superstar Olympian” Rin glared back at his pink haired friend as the latter stuck out his tongue and tossed up a peace sign.

But he had to admit he was picturing a 20-foot cliff when Makoto said “rock climbing” so this was a lot better.

After what seemed like an eternity to the three newbies, they finally reached the summit, but they still had to manoeuvre their way around some paths to get to the view point Makoto was trying to show them.

When they rounded the last turn they were met with one of the most beautiful views the 4 had ever seen. The summit was almost 4500 ft up, giving them a perfect view of the water and small islands below. The boats skimming across the water looked like they were the size of ants and the towering redwoods looked no larger than twigs.

They could all admit the view was definitely worth the climb.

Much to their surprise, there was barely anyone at the summit. Maybe it was because it was technically a workday… Regardless, it meant they could have a peaceful lunch together.

“How are you not shaking in your hiking boots” Rin asked causally as Makoto spread out the thin picnic blanket he’d brought along.

“Aha, I haven’t been seriously afraid of heights since we were in high school? You know that?” Rin dropped his voice a little lower as he moved to help Makoto take out some of the food they brought.

“That’s not what I mean you dork, I was so antsy I could barely get through practice.”

“Oh, idunno… To be honest I feel pretty calm but maybe that’s just because I’m decently tired from the trek up.”

“Hmm, fair enough… Make sure you give me a signal okay?”

“Of course.” Makoto nodded gently before spinning around to call Haru and Kisumi over to the blanket. “Guys! Hey, lunch is served.” 

The first few minutes of lunch were almost silent if you discounted the crunching of carrots or the crinkling of sandwich bags. Apparently the group was a lot hungrier than they thought. Of course, there was nothing wrong with sitting and peacefully enjoying the view.

“So what are your plans when you get back to Tokyo? Do you guys have a lot to catch up on?” Makoto asked between bites of an apple.

“Rin and I have to go straight to a meeting with our coach again because _someone_ told the reports last week that he liked when I wore his sweaters. And they took it the _exact way_ he wanted them too.” Rin spit out some of his water and started to laugh again, because _come on_ it’s just too easy.

“What, I didn't say _when_ I liked to see you in them.” He teased, knowing his coach would be pissed at him for being ambiguous again. Or at least he would be until he saw how excited their sponsors were with the increased sales of matching crewneck sweater the Olympians had worn in a recent photo shoot.

“Oh jeez, your coach needs to calm down… Sweetheart, you need to make sure you let them sleep on the way back then, Haru’s... _unpleasant_ when he’s sleepy.”

He had expected Kisumi to roll his eyes with a smirk on his face like he usually did when Makoto tried to “mom-koto” him. But instead, his pink-haired prince just turned to look away while rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little pensive.

Concerned he might have hit a nerve, Makoto leaned over to make sure his boyfriend was okay but the look he was met with stopped him from asking.

“Umm, I… I guess this as good a time as any to let you know. Aha umm, please don't be upset” Makoto stared at him cautiously, not sure what Kisumi possibly could have done to make him angry.

“I, um, I’ve kind of been lying about my program for the last couple of days…”

“Oh, babe, don’t tell me you dropped out?”

“What? Oh God no…” Kisumi looked a little shocked than started to speak a lot faster-

“ I, well okay. I missed you _way more_ than I thought I would but I didn't want to mention anything because how the heck was I supposed to handle _two years_ of this separation?? So I went to go talk to the nice lady you’re exchanging with and her and her husband agreed it would be fine if I stayed in the house with you, excited even. So I went to the exchange office back on campus and they did all this paperwork and long story short I got a study permit, I’m finishing my degree here at UBC.”

Makoto’s eye’s widened in shock because _oh my God._ He was feeling so many different emotions and the only thing he could manage was some exuberate laughter as he shifted to tackle Kisumi to the ground in a hug from where he sat, tears falling from his eyes.

“Why would I be angry about that?! Oh my God I’m so happy!” Too giddy to sit down, Makoto pulled his boyfriend to his feet standing close while grasping both his hands between his.

“Idunno… I mean we had talked about moving in together eventually, but nothing was ever like, official? I probably should have asked you fir- hey _come on_ why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not laughing at you, just, look behind you.” Makoto wiped away a stray tear while pointing at something behind his boyfriend’s head.

Kisumi just starred at him incredulously for a moment before spinning around to see what the heck Makoto could have possibly been pointing at. He searched for anything that seemed even remotely interesting but all he was met with was a flash of Rin’s camera.

“What the heck? I don’t see anything… _come on_ what game are we playing” He said with a whine, he had meant for his confession to be a welcome surprise but his boyfriend hadn’t seemed nearly as excited as he was.

“You know, even though it wasn’t that long, the time we’ve been separated has made it so clear to me just how much I love you, and need you as a part of my life. You’re like my own personal sun and stars. I will never know what I did to deserve someone as intelligent, warm-hearted, and perfect for me as you-"

Kisumi could feel another blush starting to form on his face, he would need to get that checked out, what had brought this sudden sentimental rant on?

“What the hell are you going on about no-” he started as he turned around to face his boyfriend but he stopped mid-sentence.

Because in front of him was the man he loved more than anything in the world, smiling brighter than he had ever seen, kneeling with small velvet box and a ring.

“So even though this might seem a bit sudden, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

The feeling that welled up inside Kisumi’s chest was indescribable, and overwhelming. He immediately fell to his knees and pulled his boyfriend, no _fiancé,_ in for a kiss. He could vaguely hear the shutter of Rin’s camera going off like mad, now it was obvious why he chose to bring such an expensive camera on the hike.

“Of course I’ll marry you, how could I possibly say no?” He said through tears he hadn't realized were streaming down his face as Makoto slid the ring onto his finger.

“I’m sorry I was laughing, I just, I couldn’t believe that you chose now of all times to reveal your surprise when I already had one planned. Aha, I guess we think more alike than we thought.” Kisumi could only shake his head, drawing in the brunet for another kiss, completely uncaring that they had an audience.

Rin found himself wiping tears from his own cheeks, too romantic at heart to handle just how perfect this was. He reached down to grab Haru’s hand only to find himself grasp air.

Turning to look for it he felt his heart soar for a second time. Haru was gently smiling next to him with his beautiful blush colouring his cheeks. He hadn’t been able to grab his left hand because Haru had pulled out the remainder of the chain around his neck, and was slowly rubbing their wedding bands.

“Hey, does that mean you two love birds are getting married in Canada too?” Rin chimed in, noticing a slight crack in his voice from emotion. “I can recommend a great outdoor venue away from prying eyes, and the perfect caterer.”

“I mean, if we’re both going to be here for two years we might as well.” Makoto responded warmly, he had asked Kisumi’s dad for permission to marry him, and had already asked his family if they were okay with the situation. Both were thrilled and ready and willing to fly up for a destination wedding.

“I don't want to seem controlling or anything… but can I make one more suggestion?”

“Aha, what is it now Dr. Romance?” Kisumi teased.

“Oi, I’m just excited for you two okay?? Last thing I’m going to say-” he quipped back as he walked over to Kisumi, musing the cotton-candy prince’s hair. 

“These locks of yours will look prefect in white.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! I figured if I wrote something for the cotton-candy prince's birthday I had to return the favour, but I didn't want to write another party. 
> 
> Like are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
